


Not all witches are bad

by charming_angel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_angel/pseuds/charming_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><img/></p><p><span class="u">Title</span>: Not all witches are bad<br/><span class="u">Fandoms</span>: Harry Potter/Supernatural<br/><span class="u">Characters:</span>: Hermione/Dean (pre relationship), small appearance of Harry & Ginny<br/><span class="u">Rating</span>: M<br/><span class="u">word count:</span> 1880<br/><span class="u">Disclaimer</span>: I don’t own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.<br/><span class="u">Summary</span>: Dean didn't think he'd ever like a witch, until one saved him.<br/><span class="u">Warning:</span> Character death mentioned.</p><p>The story will be written from different points of view. This way thoughts can be included for several characters and a better inside into the characters is possible.</p><p>I’m German and my English isn’t and probably never will be perfect. I hope I don’t make too many mistakes. Feel free to point out mistakes so I can learn and improve.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not all witches are bad

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Not all witches are bad  
> Fandoms: Harry Potter/Supernatural  
> Characters:: Hermione/Dean (pre relationship), small appearance of Harry & Ginny  
> Rating: M  
> word count: 1880  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Summary: Dean didn't think he'd ever like a witch, until one saved him.  
> Warning: Character death mentioned.
> 
> The story will be written from different points of view. This way thoughts can be included for several characters and a better inside into the characters is possible.
> 
> I’m German and my English isn’t and probably never will be perfect. I hope I don’t make too many mistakes. Feel free to point out mistakes so I can learn and improve.

Dean Winchester ran. Trees rushed past him in the semi-darkness as he ducked spells and tried not to stumble. If he fell he’d be an easy target for the wizards following him. Wizards… he never would have thought that he would run from wizards one day. Yes, he had seen magic before, lots of it actually. He usually didn’t like it either. But no matter what kind of magic he had seen, he never imagined to run into actual wizards waving wands! They had frickin’ wands! And they didn’t need to say long incantations or anything. They just waved their wands and people screamed in pain, or dropped dead. He saw it happen, when he was hoping to get information about the case he and Sam were working. He went to interview the widow of a man that died under mysterious circumstances in a locked room. When he arrived there she was somehow being tortured by one of the wizards. Of course Dean tried to interfere. That only resulted in the woman being killed with the flick of a wand and spells being shot at him.

Ducking behind a bush Dean jumped down a small slope and hid between a group of bushes and a big tree. It didn’t take long and several figures hurried past him. When they were out of sight he slowly left his hideout, intending to head back to the Impala as quickly as possible. Instead he came face to face with one of the wizards. Wasting no time he shot at the man. But the bullet never made it. The wizard flicked his wand and the bullet was deflected, shooting right back at Dean and hitting him in the thigh.

Dean groaned and fell backwards, hitting the ground hard. Ignoring the pain he then glanced up, expecting the wizard to fire more spells at him, but the guy just stood there as if he was frozen in place.

\----- -----

Hermione cursed. The house was empty apart from the body of a muggle. She was too late – again. Then she twirled around and looked at the small forest a few feet away. There was movement in there, and not just any kind of movement. Spells were being fired.

Without hesitating Hermione rushed into the forest. They were still here. She would get them this time. She had been searching for this rogue group of Death Eaters for over three years now, ever since they killed Ron. For a moment Hermione wondered if she should call for help. She didn’t really want to. She wanted to get these particular Death Eaters herself. But what if some of them escaped because she couldn’t take them all down by herself? Frowning she made up her mind and sent her patronus to Harry.

As she hurried through the woods Hermione then heard a gunshot. Oh no, that wasn’t good. A gun against wizards? Not a good idea. But at least the gunshot had been close. She hurried in the direction the shot came from and soon saw a Death Eater pointing his wand at a man.

“Stupefy.”

The Death Eater froze. Hermione stepped closer, then flicked her wand and the Death Eater crashed into a nearby tree before landing on the ground with a thudding noise. Glancing around Hermione noticed that she was alone with the muggle. He was on the ground, bleeding. Walking over she recognized the man. It was the journalist that had been interviewing the last victim’s brother in his diner this morning, and chatting up a waitress afterwards. Hermione remembered thinking that she wouldn’t have minded being the one he flirted with.

Shoving away that though Hermione kneeled down next to the man and peered at his wound. Then she pointed her wand at it.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked with a frown and grabbed the woman’s arm. He certainly didn’t mind her knocking out that wizard, but now she was pointing her wand at him. He really didn’t like that.

“Making sure you don’t bleed to death,” Hermione answered and looked at him. “Trust me.” She could have just stunned him and treated his wound then, but she didn’t really want to do that.

Dean almost snorted. “Why should I? You’re one of them.”

Hermione stared at him, a frown appearing on her face. “I am NOT one of them,” she said in a much harsher tone of voice than she had intended. Then she pulled her arm away from him, stood up and with a flick of her hand made sure the bleeding stopped. She felt mad at being accused to be a Death Eater when all she did her entire life was fight against them and what they stood for, but she wasn’t going to let the muggle suffer. He didn’t know any better after all.

Dean noticed the change in her attitude and raised an eyebrow. Then the bleeding stopped and he wasn’t in that much pain anymore.

“I’m afraid that is all I can do right now. I’m not a healer.” She then opened her bag.

“Accio bandages.” They soared into her hand and she threw them to the muggle.

“Thanks,” Dean muttered, looking at her a little uncertain. She was a witch, but she was helping him. So far Dean hadn’t really met any nice witches, but there was a first for everything, wasn’t there?

“Look, I’m sorry if I offended you or something,” he muttered while quickly wrapping the bandages around his leg. It wasn’t his best work, but it would have to do until he got out of there. The other wizards could be back any second after all.

Dean had barely finished that thought when the bushes nearby moved. Then a spell flew their way. However it didn’t reach them. The witch had apparently noticed their attacker as well and deflected his spell. Then spells flew through the air faster than Dean could count them.

Dean scrambled over to where he had dropped his gun. It hadn’t done him any good before, but without it he kind of felt defenceless. Grabbing the gun he then noticed another wizard arriving. The witch had had the upper hand before, but Dean didn’t really fancy her odds against two of them. He wanted to help her, but had no idea how. He could try shooting one of the wizards, but unless he was really lucky he probably would end up shooting himself again. Frowning he started to wish they were facing some other kind of nasty creature, maybe even demons. Those he could try to exorcise at least.

Luckily Dean needn’t have had to worry. Even though she was facing two opponents now the witch didn’t even seem to struggle. She moved quickly, ducked spells fired at her, blocked others and sent out several of her own. Dean couldn’t help but admire her. She looked fierce, powerful and beautiful at the same time. He liked her!

Then a third wizard showed up.

“Behind you,” Dean called, but he was too late. The witch had heard him and even tried to move out of the way of a spell fired at her, but was too slow. It hit her in the shoulder and made her fly backwards, crashing intro a tree.

“What do we have here?” the newest arrival asked, wand at the ready.

“Oh my… Hermione Granger. What an honour to meet you…”

Hermione groaned in pain, then looked up at the wizard. She remembered him. He was the one who killed Ron. Anger flared up inside of her. She wanted to strangle him with her bare hands. But she couldn’t even hex him. She had lost her wand when the spell hit her. It was lying just out of her reach. She would never get to it before they hexed her.

“… and what a pleasure it will be to be the one who kills you.”

Dean frowned. He really didn’t like the guy. Then he noticed that all the wizards were fixated on Hermione now. They seemed to stare at her as if she was something or better someone special. Well, Dean could satisfy his curiosity about that later. For now he had to make sure that they didn’t kill her.

Pointing his gun at the wizard closest to him Dean fired. He could hardly believe it, but he actually hit his target. Apparently the wizard really had been too distracted to defend himself. With a surprised yelp of pain the guy went down; and the others turned to Dean.

Dean barely had time to contemplate if he should risk shooting again. One of the wizards pointed his wand at him and pain rushed through him, making him drop the gun.

Hermione heard the muggle’s scream as her fingers closed around her wand. The second Death Eater was turning back to her, but he was too late. The muggle had distracted him long enough. With a flick of her wand she had him stupefied. Then she used the same spell on the other Death Eater that he was using on the muggle.

“Crucio.”

Ron’s killer fell to his knees, wriggling in pain and started to scream.

As his own pain stopped, Dean heard one of the wizards cry out in pain. Hermione was standing behind him, wand pointed at the guy, her expression full of hatred. Then something moved behind her. The wizard, that had attacked him first, had woken up and was moving towards his wand.

“Watch out,” Dean called.

Hearing the muggle’s warning Hermione blinked, broke her hold on the cruciatus curse and twirled around.

“Everte Statum.”

Before Hermione could act the Death Eater was thrown off his feat, hurled through the air and crashed into another tree. She turned to her left and saw Harry and Ginny walk towards her.

“Perfect timing,” she said. Then a hex soared towards her and she was barely able to duck.

Dean was relieved that the new arrivals apparently seemed to be on his side, or at least on Hermione’s. But then the rest of the evil wizards showed up. Spells were flying through the air wildly within seconds. Hermione and her friends fought back to back while Dean scrambled over to a tree and ducked behind it. His leg was throbbing badly again and he was fighting to hold up his gun and not black out.

Then it was over. Dean blinked, unsure if he had actually blacked out or if the fight ended that quickly. He heard Hermione curse in frustration as she examined the unconscious or dead wizards. Apparently one had escaped. Her friend – the guy – put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. But Hermione shook it off. Dean had to admit that a part of him felt glad about it. He didn’t actually know Hermione, but he really didn’t like to see her with another guy. She then turned around until she spotted him and walked over.

“We should get you to a healer,” she said kneeling down beside him. Dean was pretty sure that she looked concerned. Maybe not all witches were as bad as he previously thought. This one seemed pretty cool, and she was kinda hot.

“Anything you want, honey,” he drawled, then his vision faded.

**Author's Note:**

> For now this is a one-shot, but maybe some day I will write more to it.


End file.
